Aftermath
by tsubasa22
Summary: Linali doesn't need teacups to kiss. Collection of stories related with Linali X Allen. Rated T. Chapter 16 - Tea Time
1. Cakes

Dedicated to Allen X Linali.

-

**Aftermath **

**01**

-

_Cakes_

-

"Jerry-san-! I want a late night snack..." O..OH? Jerry-san isn't here. Hm, I better get to the fridge and see what I can find. Augh, that mission done something to my stomach. It's grumbling more than usually.

I smell something good from the fridge.

"OOH... Cakes! Jerry-san's homemade cakes!" I whispered in bliss. Couldn't contain the happiness. There was a note infront of a cake.

'Allen, I left a strawberry cake for you. Enjoy.'

I love Jerry-san so much.

I can't ignore a lovely cake in my face, can I?

I took the strawberry cake and a fork from the shelf and blushed. Ah, nothing can contain the happiness of eating cakes. Curry and noodles may be good, but cakes a whole different turn of flavour. The sweetness...the cream. I love it.

"What are you doing?"

I gave a big gasp and turned around.

"Linali..!"

"Ah ah, having a midnight snack, are we?" Linali giggled.

"Uh, yes!" Uh oh, I feel a little bit of a fever coming in me.

"May I have some?" Linali asked.

"Oh... I kind of finished it a few seconds ago." Ak, I should have ate slower. I could have a fantasy of eating together with Linali.

"Oh...that's too bad."

"AHH! But, there's more in the fridge!" I waved my hands frantically.

"Is there strawberry?" Linali gladly asked. Ouch, what a way to make someone feel sorry.

"I...I'm sorry! I ate the strawberry one."

"Oh." That's not a good answer.

"I...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. You like cake, Allen-kun?" Linali asked. I feel so bad right now.

"Uh yes! I love cake. It's a whole different dimension of flavour and cream...and the texture and the sweetness of strawberries! It's a whole differnet level of..." I found myself blabbing on and Linali just giggling. I paused, "I'm sorry. I should change the subject."

"No, I'm fine! I love cakes too. They taste so sweet..." Linali seemed like she enjoyed cakes too. Well, good we have something in common. How great. To think about it, we really have nothing in common.

First of all, our age. She's older than me. She's not a very much of a eater. She's pretty. I wouldn't call myself very manly in my petit form and height. She's very nice and protective about her friends.

She's...very sweet. Sweet as strawberry cake, and trust, it's the best thing in the world.

Wait, am I comparing Linali with food? That's not right.

Anyways. Really. I'm such a freak. With my eye and all. Even my personality. Even my past. I'm such a freak. I can't even compare myself with Linali. Really, I'm more like... uh, let me think... Miso soup! Yeah. Miso soup and cake do not go together!

"But I really wanted to eat that Strawberry cake..." Linali whined. Oh god, I feel really bad.

"I'll ask Jerry-san for a cake the next time I meet him!" I tried to cheer her up.

"Oh wait, there's some cream left on the side of your lip." Linali came closer and touched her lip to mine.

Oh god, mind overbursting.

"L-L-L-Linali?" Uh oh. I can feel my face blushing madly. Good thing it's kind of dark here.

"Thanks for the strawberry cake." Linali giggled.

Well, my fantasy is coming true.

Maybe Miso soup and cake do go together.

-

_Fin_

-

I want to eat cake now. (11 in the night)


	2. History

Dedicated to Allen X Linali.

-

**Aftermath **

**02**

-

_History_

-

"Do it right, Lavi!" I can hear bookman's angry voice, "NO, no! Not the 1608, the 1607!" I can also hear Lavi's groan.

"I get, old man! I'm trying to write! Calm down!" Lavi talked back. Bam, ouch. That's going to leave a mark.

"Uh...may I come in?" I carefuly asked behind the wall. I don't want to get in that mess.

"Oh, Walker. Come in. Lavi just won't write down the record properly!" Bookman smacked him again. Lavi sighed and rubbed his forehead that was smacked several times, "NONO! Not the King of England, the King of France!"

"Uh, I'm just going to take a book..." Lavi's been stuck in the library for a while. Bookman has been hard on him these days.

"Oh, Walker. Could you help Lavi in his homework?"

"I don't need help! You nagging me is enough-" Smack.

"NONO, he's not good enough. Allen, he's just learning about Henry the 8th. Help him on it."

"Uh sure?" I don't think 'no' is an accpetable answer.

"You are so embarrising, old man. Ji-ji!" Lavi complained. He looked at me for help.

"Uh...well...Lavi needs a break! I bet that's what he needs! I always need a break from eating sometimes...?" I suggested. Lavi smacked his own forehead slightly. Mouthing, 'thanks Allen, a great excuse for getting me out'.

"Hm, that's not a bad idea," I can't believe, my idea worked. Lavi brightens up like a little kid and shakes my hand, "Lavi, 30 minute break! Come back after 30 minute, sharp!" Bookman smacked Lavi's head and Lavi didn't complain. He ran out the room and Bookman went out for a cup of water. I'm just going to read my book.

"Is anyone there?" I read a voice from behind the wall.

"Linali." She was peeking from the wall. I'm trying not to blush.

"Oh, Allen! I thought Lavi and Bookman was still here."

"I rescued Lavi." She came in. Calm down, Walker. Don't panic, "So, what are you reading, Linali?"

"Oh, just a history book. Bookman recommended it to me. It's about the...I don't know really. I haven't finished it yet." Linali stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not that good with history too," I sighed, "We're on the same boat." Isn't that lovely?

"Well, we could teach other history!" Linali suggested, "How about...the French revolution?" Linali giggled. God, she is so cute. Someone give me some water before I blow up.

"W-Well...The French Revolution-" My voice cracks up, I'm sweating.

"Eh, Allen. You look sick!" Linali touches my forehead.

"I-I'm fine! History isn't my best subject, that's all! Well...King Louis...and the...um...To tell you the truth, I don't know very well." I admit it, I suck at History.

"I don't know very well either...How about King Henry the 8th?" Linali asked.

"OH! He had alot of wives!" I knew this one! Finally, something I actually know.

"Wasn't that Henry the 7th?" Linali asked. Okay, I'm lost now.

"I thought it was the 8th...? Oh great, I'm confused." I sighed.

"Uh, I guess we need Lavi to understand this. We should ask him next time when we're studying History." Linali smiled, "Lavi is probably an expert at this stuff after all." Linali giggled, "We're just no good."

"Um...yeah." Why am I getting all worked up again? To talk about royalty and wars. It's just not my thing. Not when a war bigger than any of this is already going on. The war currently going on is big enough for me. Why worry about the past when the present is so confusing?

"Still, I think history is fascinating!" Linali stood up and placed the book back on it's self, "It's very interesting, don't you think?"

"Um...sure." Wow, I'm actually lying.

"Let's read agian sometime, okay?" Linali asked. I can't refuse, can I?

"Okay."

"Thanks for everything, Allen!" Linali ran out of the room. Okay, I better study history just in case she asks me to read history with her again. I opened up a book about the history of France when Linali comes running back.

"Hm? Linali, did you leave something here?" I ask. Linali just grinned as she nodded.

"I actually left something here..." Linali smiled as she picked a book from a high shelf. She couldn't reach it.

"Let me help," I stood up and got the book for her, "There."

"Thank you, Allen...You've grown taller!" Linali giggled. Hey, I'm 15, better meet my growth spurt soon or I'll stay like this forever. The book's title was... 'The Holy Bible'?

"The bible..? Linali, are you christian?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm just wondering if I read the bible, I'll understand about the Noahs better." Linali answered, hey, that's not a bad idea.

"Would it be okay, if I joined you?" I asked. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Of course!" Score..! Linali placed the book on the table, "Let's start reading together."

Finally, something we both are interested about! Then I realized, that we were like little children, reading together and large book. But I didn't really care. I like it this way, I can read with Linali...although the letters of the bible are smaller than an ant.

"So...um, that word's too small, I can't read it." I complained.

"Let me try," Linali ducked her head closer to me. Ak, panic mode. Calm down, Allen Walker, calm down. It's nothing. Just keep calm. It's only a book, right? A book...about the history of God.

Allen Walker, remember to thank Bookman for giving this time for you and Linali.

I think I might like history a bit more now.

-

_Fin_

-

Gawd, I'm not good with history. Don't ask me about it.


	3. Poker

**Aftermath **

**03**

-

_Poker_

-

"Gawd! How did you do that?"

"It's all skills Lavi. Years of practice."

I hear a familar voice down the hall in Allen's room. How much I long to hear that voice these days. Of course, it's not_ love_, of course not. It's just that I'm very worried about Allen these days. Missions have been assigned to him, like everyone, but his missions seems to take all over the world, even Asia.

"What's next?"

"Take your headband off, Lavi."

"Playing poker, are we?" I peeked in into the room.

"AH! Don't look in, Linali! It's a boys only game!" Allen yelled and blushed. I could see Lavi half naked. In his underwear, top and shoes. Is that a bunny on his underwear? I smile. It doesn't bother me. Brother used to stay half naked when he was younger.

"Back from your mission, are you?" I ask. I wanted to see his smile.

"Yep! I just came back from Italy. I found a new exorcist. She's very nice." Allen picked up a card.

"Three a pair." Lavi proudly showed his hand. I peeked at Allen's hand.

"Ah, I lost this time. What should I take off?" Allen scratched his head. Take off? Oh, I get it. Poker where you take off clothing.

"Your shirt!" Lavi pointed happily at Allen.

"It's my first time taking off! Go easy on me, Lavi!" Allen moaned.

"Okay, **FINE**," Lavi sighed, "Your gloves then." Allen didn't argue and took off his gloves, "Hey, Linali. Make sure Allen doesn't cheat."

"Sure." I looked at Allen's hand. Wow. Full house? Isn't that hard to get? I guess General Cross did some harsh things to Allen. Allen snickered evily. Always like this is Poker, are we?

"I'm going to win this time!" Allen proudly showed his hand.

"You sure about that? Can you bet your shirt on it?" Uh oh. Lavi has a trick up his arm.

"Of course," Allen agreed, "I'm not going to lose," He played out his hand, "Two Queens and three Aces."

"OH! You just lost!" Lavi screamed, "Two Kings and three Jacks!"

"WHAT?!" Allen screamed. I silently covered my mouth and giggled.

"You just lost your shirt! Take it off! NOW!" Lavi demanded.

"UH...whatever." Allen started to unbutton his shirt. Allen is very calm when it comes to poker. According to him, he was so bad once, he had to take of his underwear once...wait. I'm in a room, with a half naked man. Oh well. Lavi's fine. It's only his pants. I see brother in his underwear.

"Here." Allen passed Lavi his shirt...SHIRT? Wait, Allen's naked on the top?!

I'm panicking.

Why am I screaming in my head again? Why am I blushing?

"EH...Linali's blushing? Is it too much for you to stay in a room with two fine half naked men?" Lavi teased me.

"I-I-I-t's not like that!" My voice cracked.

"Let's get on with the game! Komui-san will kill us if he found us in a room with Linali in this state. We better finish off fast." Allen suggested. Good idea. I can't take this any longer.

By the way, why am I panicking? I was fine with Lavi in his...bunny underwear. It was actually funny. But why Allen? Why am I blushing when Allen took off his shirt? God, I sound like an old perverted woman.

"Full house!" Allen cheered. He stood up, "Hand over the shirt back, Lavi!" Allen stood up and asked Lavi for the shirt back, "I win. You have nothing but your underwear left now."

"Hey, I'm playing you again next time! Yuu's gonna play too!" Lavi stood up as he wore his pants.

"I'm not sure if Kanda will agree with that." Allen buttoned his shirt up.

"So, Linali... How was Allen's fine naked top? Wasn't he actually manly for his age?" Lavi teased me. I blushed.

"Shut up, Lavi." Allen growled, "Linali's not perverted like _someone_ that likes to look at woman_._"

Oh. Perverted. So, looking at Allen's body meant I was perverted?

"Well, ask Linali! Linali, were you looking at Allen's body?" Lavi asked. I hate Lavi right now.

"I..I...Of course not!" I blushed madly. God, calm down, Linali!

"Hey! Why are you blushing? You did look! You cougar lady! Looking at a innocent young boy's body!" Oh God, I want to die now. I just want to run into my room and cry. I don't want to be misunderstood as...Perverted! I don't want Allen to think I'm perverted...!

Wait, why don't I want Allen to think I'm perverted?

Why? He's my friend, right? Then why? Oh, of course not I'm not in love with him. Of course not...

"Linali looked at Allen's half naked body?"

Uh oh. That voice. That's not a good sign. Please, do not be brother. Please. Please. NO no no no no...It's not brother. I turn around...oh great. It's brother with coffee. Oh how wonderful.

"Brother! Um...hello. We were playing poker in Allen's room." I tried to explain this.

"Linali. Did you look at Allen's half naked body?" Brother asked.

"Allen, prepare for a lot of trouble coming at you." Lavi whispered faintly to Allen as Allen shivered.

"Of course not!" I tried to sound brave, "No! It was just a harmless game of poker! GAME! Nothing more! Calm down brother! You're too protective about this kind of stuff. I'm old enough to take care of myself!" I pushed brother away. Allen and Lavi took a deep breath of thanks as brother walked away.

"Thank you so much, Linali," Allen thanked me, "But you didn't look at my body, did you?"

"Of course not," But I'm blushing. I'm so see-through...like a open book. Maybe I should poker next time...with Allen of course. No, I'm not in love. Why should I be?

-

_Fin_

-

I'm bad at poker. I learned how to play the basics from my dad but I'm still bad. I've never**played real** poker, so yeah, don't hate me if the rules or cards in the fanfic was wrong.


	4. Rain

**Aftermath **

**04**

**-**

_Rain_

-

"You know, doesn't rain make you gloomy?" I ask. I feel so good to be inside, protected from the rain. Rain is so wet. So dark, and damp. You know, it's not a pleasant feeling to stay outside in the rain.

"Really? I think it's refreshing." Allen answers. I sit next to him, in the office. Brother is sleeping. The crash of drinking too much coffee.

"Really? I find it very sad...I don't know, damp?"

"Really Linali?" Allen smiles. How much I love that smile. Reminds me of something. Something so warm.

"I love the sun. It's so warm and bright. I don't like the dark very much. That's why I like the sun." I explained, "But rainy days...they aren't very sunny." The clouds hide the sun. I hate it.

"Hm." Allen moans, "This weather is making me sleepy." Allen yawns. How cute. I smile. Just looking at Allen these days make me happy. I don't know why. You see, everytime he goes on a mission, everything just stops. I long to hear his voice and see his smile. Because it reminds me of something so warm and bright. Like the sun.

Yes.

I feel like a seeing the sun after a long rainstorm when I see him come back from his missions.

"Lavi's away...and I have nothing to do..." Allen whined.

"I can play poker with you." I suggested.

"No, not after that close call last time." Allen must be remembering when brother came while Allen and Lavi were playing strip poker and I was watching.

"Right," I wouldln't like to play poker anyways. Staying like this is fine. It's awkard, yes, I know. But it's warm with Allen by my side. I don't want him to go. See, I've been wondering about this strange feeling these days. I've been thinking about them day and night, and I came to the conclusion.

_Maybe this is love._

I know, it's sounds silly for a girl like me who has always been under her over-protective brother's care...but I think I really love him. You don't normal think that someone is cute and wonderful. You don't normally think that all you want is to be with someone.

But I think about Allen these days.

It's enough to burst my mind with worries and concerns.

See? It's not normal. It's either I'm really ill or I'm in love. I don't feel the same way for Krory, or Lavi, or even Kanda. So I'm guessing, this is love. I guess. Well, I've never felt love for a boy. If you don't include brother. That's more like a family love, right?

So, I love Allen. It's official. Of course, I'm not going to admit it yet to anyone. I don't want brother to murder anyone yet.

But Lavi has been picking up a few signals and has been asking me questions such as, 'How is it going between you two?' or 'He has no idea, ya know?'. Seriously. He's going to blackmail me for this pretty soon.

But still, seeing Allen is like, seeing a sun after a long storm.

Everytime he's on a mission and not here, I can't sleep very well. I tend to get nervous easily at the word 'akuma' and becomes gloomy. Even Brother has noticed this...just that he's trying to escape the truth that I'm like this everytime Allen's gone.

When he comes back.

The sun's back. That warm smile. It's always so warm.

And I love the sun, you know?

Hey, but the rain isn't too bad when Allen's here with me.

"Hey Allen." Oops. He's sleeping. How cute. Wait, why am I blushing? I feel all...tingy inside. Hey, the rain stopped. The sun's coming out. The sun shined on Allen's white hair. Hm. I yawn. I'm sleepy too. I guess it's okay to sleep a little bit...

..

"AAHH?! My dear Linali is sleeping next to Allen!"

"Supervisor! It's a little nap for the two! They're only sitting next to each and sleeping! They do it everytime on the train!"

"EVERYTIME?! I never get to do that with my dear Linali!"

Ah, so much for that peaceful sleep with Allen.

"SHUT UP, brother!" I kick him away. MY revenge for interupting my peaceful nap.

-

_Fin_

-

OCCness...everywhere! I hate it!


	5. Date

**Aftermath **

**05**

**-**

_Date_

-

"What's wrong with Supervisor?"

"Ah. Linali's on a date. Supervisor is depressed about dear Linali growing up'."

"Really? Who? Who's gonna get killed by Supervisor?"

"Allen."

"...Wish the poor boy luck."

-

"Eh, are you sure this is a good idea?" Allen took a deep breath.

"Of course! I'll stop brother from killing you. It's okay." I smile. I walk with Allen behind me, a bit nervous. I have my best dress on. I'm ready to go. You don't know how much brother cried the night before.

"...You sure about that?" Allen asks.

"Of course."

"Then let's go!" Allen dashes. He's wearing his usual clothing.

"Yes!" I run too.

-

"Linali-Linali-Linali-Linali-Linali..."

"Supervisor get to work!" Reever comes and gives me a stack of paperwork.

"B-B-B-B-B-but...! Linali's on a date, and I'm not there to keep her safe!" I scream, my voice cracking. Tears coming up...This is the love of a true brother! Allen Walker...I repeat that cursed name inside me...

"Supervisor?"

"Allen...Walker...I shall kill him!!"

"Supervisor!" Reever grabs my arm, "Johnny, stop supervisor! 65! Get some coffee!" Reever orders the others...But nothing can stop my love for Linali! Brother and sister love! I can't stop worrying!

"What if Allen does something...unthinkable to Linali?!" I scream.

"Allen's not that kind of guy. Trust me. You know him!" Reever screams.

"But he's General Cross's student! Think of all the things his teacher does!"

"Oh..Yeah, you have a point there. But Allen isn't like General Cross!" Reever pulled me, "Hey, Johnny! Get a rope! Where's 65 with the coffee? Calm down, Supervisor! We're gonna get coffee for you! STOP!"

"NO! I can't stop with Linali gone with...another male!"

"You talk as if they're both animals." Johnny sighed, "Trust Allen a bit more, Supervisor."

"Yeah! Or would you rather have Linali go out with Kanda?!" Reever suggested. I have a gasp of horror. Kan..da? That's the worst possibility ever! Allen's bad enough, Kanda?!

"NOOOO! Anything but Kanda!" I was screaming in horror and doom, "KANDA...!"

"See? Linali's at a age where she should be interested at boys. You've been holding her back so long. Be thankful that it's not Kanda." Reever slapped me. I moaned and grumbled.

"All men that go next to Linali... EVIL!" I mumbled gibberish.

"Supervisor! Just work of these stacks of paperwork! We need you to approve the contracts!" Reever piles up another stack of papers.

"NOOO...I can't work while worrying about Linali!" I whined, "If Linali comes back crying... I'm going to murder Walker...Walker, sleep with your eyes open tonight... I will go to your room with Komurin...!! Mu hahahah!"

"Supervisor! Get to work! Stop worrying..." Reever gave me a lecture. But seriously, how can I work when I'm worrying about my Little sister's first date?! AH! W..What if...BAH! NO! Allen! I shall kill you if Linali comes back crying...!

Until then, I shall work!

Hm, paperwork about the new cafeteria menu?

Innocence found in Spain?

Asia Branch needs a exorcist, innocence found near China.

AGH! I can't stop think of Linali! Allen..I will murder you if she comes back crying...!

"Supervisor, you've actually been working for two whole hours. That's a record." Reever looks impressed, "See? Just stick to it, and you get all your work done!"

"Eh, I think Supervisor is working on pure rage... I hope Allen wakes up the tomorrow alive." Johnny prays.

"Yeah, I hope. Supervisor, you're giving Allen all those missions? You can't just do that because he's dating Linali!" Reever yells at me and takes my pen.

"He's not dating Linali!! It's a causal meeting. Between comrades...If Linali's gonna spend her free time with Walker... I'll just make sure he has no free time...Because he's working on missions!!" I scream happily, "Mu hahahah!"

"Speak of the devil. They're both back." 65 points at the window.

"WHERE?!" I scream. I run to the window. Reever follows me, and so do the others, "Heh...If Linali's crying, I'll kill you Walker!!"

I see them coming...! Linali and Allen...Linali's...laughing.

"EH? That's not right...! Linali should be crying..!" I whine, "W-W-What?! This isn't right...!"

"See? Linali's happy! She had a wonderful time. You should understand that this is for Linali and Allen. See? Look how happy they are!" Reever nudged me. I was still crying.

"Linali.." I mumble, "I shall still kill Walker!" I grab a nearby remote control, "Heheheh... Watch out Walker... Expect a visit from Komurin tonight...!"

"Supervisor! Why don't you talk to Linali about it first?" Reever suggested.

"..FINE! Linali will not betray her brother!"

-

"Linali! It's your brother! Open up, now!" I bang on Linali's door. Everyone else is hiding, behind the wall, trying to listen to our conversation! I'll prove that Allen did something to Linali!

"Brother, why are you here?" Linali looks surprised.

"Linali, I want to talk to you about something." I go into her room... "What did you do with Walker?!" I yell.

"Allen? All we did was go downtown and go to the lovely pastry shop down there. We also went shopping a bit." Linali smiled. AH?! That's it?! Nothing?

"Allen didn't do anything to you?" I asked frantically.

"Uh.. I see where this is going... Allen didn't do anything wrong, brother. You worry too much. I'm sixteen. I'm at the age where I should be dating boys all the time... But that was my first one!" Linali pouted. I whined.

"Linali... You don't love Allen, do you?" I asked. Linali flinched. NO! Not that reaction... "NOO! Linali! You can't betray your brother!"

"Brother! Shut up! I'm not betraying you or anything!" Linali sighed as she shook me, "I-I'm not in love with Allen or anything!" I look up and Linali to answer with a 'reeeally?' when I see Linali blushing! How am I suppose to believe what you just said, if you're blushing madly!

"I don't think you mean that." I answered, "Oh well, this leads to one conclusion... I'll give Allen so many missions that he won't any free time to spend with you...And he'll die from all the work!" I laugh evily, "Which mission should give to him first...? The one in China? India?"

"Brother! I do not love him...! I just don't think of him as a friend, but more." Linali answers.

"That's love!" I scream.

"Well, I don't know yet, if it's love, but I feel really good when I see him smile and talk. I worry about him alot when he's away on a mission. Of course, I worry about everyone. Okay? Just calm down! I'll know when I feel like I really love him. Until then, no murdering Allen, brother!" Linali points at me.

Of course, I could go and kill Allen with my rage alone.

But then I wonder. I've never seen Linali wanting to do something very often.

When she first came to Black Order, she was miserable. I bet she still is... fighting. She never wanted to be a exorcist. It must break her heart everytime she sees her friends and comrades go to battle. The bloody field. I should know. I'm the Supervisor after all.

She always smiles. Fake smiles. Inside, always wondering and concerned about those around her.

It's ironic, really.

I've seen her cry for nights and nights. Maybe that's why I'm so protective now.

Then, she met Allen. Walker. He's more miserable then Linali. Those smiles of his. Fake. Just like Linali. That cursed eye of his. It's sad. How dreadful would it be, to look at the poor souls of akumas through that eye, given by his father.

Maybe. Linali just wants to help him.

She's just like him, right?

Wearing those fake smiles.

For the first time in my life, I saw her smile at someone, for real. With no worries or concerns, just happiness. Joy. Nothing else in her heart.

She doesn't have the strength to frown when she's worrying. That's why she smiles. But those smiles, they must be so painful. Maybe that's why she smiles in front of Allen. He smiles even more. Even more pain. Maybe she wants to be happy in front of him.

Well, if it's not love yet, I don't have anything to worry about, right?

But still, the day hear something bad about the two...Walker, you better watch out.

-

_Fin_

-

Kind of fun to do this is Komui's point of view. Well, OCC ness is still everywhere. I was so stressed because of the big preparation exam in the summer. When I get stressed, bad writing comes out. So excuse me if there are many typos, mistakes, spelling errors, etc.

Dang, I just realized I should be studying for my summer exams. Oh well, I won't fail...I hope. I have plenty of time on my hands as well. I can type really fast 'cause of all the typing I do while making fanfics.


	6. Timcampy

**Aftermath**

**06**

-

_Timcampy_

-

"Timcampy- Not that way! Come back here!" I run after Timcampy. Jeez, where is he going? I just came back from my mission, and he's giving me a hard time! "Timcampy, stop! Where are you going?" I sighed, tired from all the running.

"TIMCAMPY!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

"Hey, shut up, beansprout!" Kanda opened his door. Oh, this was Kanda's room, oh joy.

"It's not, beansprout, it's Allen Walker, for your information." I mumbled.

"Well, get a damn life and don't loiter in front of my room. It'll be bad if cursed people stand in front of it!" Kanda yelled at me.

"I-" I was going to talk back, when I got a sight of Timcampy, "Timcampy! Where are you going?" I yelled and was back on the road. Too much running! Where is Timcampy going?

Timcampy went to the back field. Why? I didn't understand.

"Timcampy! Stop!" I yelled as I chased him to the back field.

Then Timcampy stopped at a large tree. I wondered, what does Timcampy want from the tree? I run over to tree, my breath hanging in the air. I can't run anymore. I sat down under the shade of the tree.

"Timcampy? What's wrong?" I grab Timcampy. What's gotten into him? I stand up to go back inside. I haven't even took my things unpacked. Then I notice someone on the other side of the tree.

"Linali?" I call her. Linali jumps.

"Allen! You're back!" She stands up quickly and throws her arms around my shoulder, "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to do that." I smile.

"It's fine. It was very strange of Timcampy to come all the way here... I don't know why he's doing this. He just started to fly wherever! Maybe something's wrong with him... I wonder if I can reach Master..." I wonder, "Of course, maybe it's better to ask Komui-san to look at him."

"That's a good idea. So, how was your trip to Bombay? I heard there were signs of an innocence there. Strange sounds at night was it?" Linali asked.

"Well, they were strange, and there were very odd sounds and shadow in the night, big enough to misunderstand it as a akuma...But it ended up being a flock of animals migrating 'cause of the small forest fire near the village." I sigh.

"That sounds fun." Linali giggled as she covered her mouth.

"It's not funny... I had to clear the whole flock of animals to the field..." I worked and went all the way to Bombay for nothing.

"Anyways, why is Timcampy so strange today? Is he tired or something?" Linali asks.

"He kind of works on batteries. I don't think 'tired' is a word for him." I scratch mt head. What would make him so jumpy? Hm. What does Tim like the most...? I try to think. Tim's made by Master, what does Master like?...Money. But I don't think Tim can do anything with money...Woman.

"Hm? You thought of something?" Linali asks.

"Linali, do you have a golem with you...? That's female?" I ask. Linali nods.

"I don't know if it's female or not... I didn't even know golems had genders. It's a new one. I didn't start it up yet." Linali reaches in her pocket and shows me a golem. Just like every other golem. Normal.

But Timcampy seems to like it...eh, her?

"He's like Master." I sigh. Linali started up her golem. It woke up and started to move. It flew to where Timcampy was. Timcampy started to, eh...enjoy it's quality time with Linali's golem.

"Wow, so we're in-laws, Linali!" I smile. Linali pouted.

"I don't want to be in-laws." Linali answered, "Sorry to break it to you, golems. I'm not going to allow you to marry!" Linali grabbed Timcampy and threw it to me. I laughed. Wait, Linali doesn't want to be in-laws with me?

"So, you wouldn't like it, if I was your family?" I asked. Linali smiled.

"Silly, I didn't mean it like that. I would love to be a part of your family! But in-laws can't marry, right?" Linali answers. Oh God, I'm blushing. She did not say what I think she just did?.. "Just kidding."

I knew it.

I was getting all worked up because of nothing. That's what I've been doing these says. Leading a flock of animals in Bombay for nothing. Running after Timcampy for nothing. Blushing nervously in front of Linali!

"You made me work up for nothing." I whined.

"So, you wanted to marry me?" Linali asks.

"Of course not! I mean, I don't. Well, I don't mean it that way, I would love to marry you, well, no, that's not-" I'm blushing madly, speaking gibberish, and getting worked up for nothing, "...Just ignore everything I just said...Please."

"Sure, but I would have loved to hear more." Linali teased me.

"We shouldn't stop those golems love each other," I tried to change the topic.

"I'm happy today. I'll let them have a good time." Linali smiled, "Now, did you buy me anything from Bombay?"

"Eh? You wanted something..? I-I'm sorry! I don't have anything from Bombay right now! I promise to buy something the next time I go on a mission!" I nervously panicked.

"It's okay. You already brought something from Bombay for me." Linali grabbed my hand, "You."

I smile, "Well, enjoy all you want." I wrap my arms around Linali. Linali smiles.

"I was about to do that."

-

Fin

-

Yes, I just read Linali's last line one more time, and it sounds very dirty to me. Well, to me. I was thinking of changing it, when I decided to leave it there in the end. Yeah, yeah, imagine all you want of what happens after the line, and what meaning lies behind it.

I was not intending to make it sound so dirty. Forgive me.

OCC NESS! Still everywhere... Summer exams are killers. I should be studying now. But I'm not. HAHAHAH! Two exams in a row...Two days of exams!! AH! My Algerbra test is killing me. Why the hell should I be able to get the value of x from the square root of y and divided by b square? And other difficult crap!

I hate MATH.

But I like art, 'cause manga and anime's art.

Forgive me there are any grammer mistake of serious problems of OCC ness. My exams are killing me.


	7. Drunk

**Aftermath**

**07**

-

_Drunk_

-

P.S. Allen does says he loves Lavi and Kanda, but that is a joke only. No intentions of making this Yaoi.

-

"Hiccup. Lavi- I want more of that... Hiccup. Let's sing a song! Twinkle! Twinkle! Little Star... How I wonder...Hiccup! Sing with me Lavi! Kanda!"

"Shush... Oh god. I regret this so much."

"I swear, when I get out of this mess, I'll make sure both of your eyes are covered both in eye patches..."

"Hiccup! Kanda, don't be such a grumpy person! I love you! Kanda! I love you Lavi! Hiccup!"

I don't like the sound of this. I walk around the corner and I see Lavi, Kanda and...Allen. His face his red. He's walking strangely and Lavi and Kanda are helping him walk.

"What's going on?" I gasp.

"Oh crap... Linali! Allen is just...sleepy..." Lavi groaned.

"Sleepy? It's five in the afternoon!" I screamed, "Allen, what's wrong with you?..Wait, is that...Alcohol I smell? It's coming from Allen! Lavi! You didn't! "I gasped again.

"No! Of course not! I didn't switch Allen's drink with whisky! He didn't drink whisky!" Lavi spoke gibberish. Kanda just stood there saying 'che'.

"I'm out of here. I don't have anything to do with this. I was just cleaning up Beansprout's mess." Kanda walked away.

"Lavi! You made Allen drink alcohol? How much?" I asked. Lavi held up two fingers, "Two bottles?!" Lavi nodded at my scream. I groaned.

"Linali! Hiccup!" Allen sang, "I love you, Linali! I love you too, Lavi! Kanda's gone though...Hiccup." Allen hugged me. I blushed.

"He's been doing that ever since. He hugged me and kissed Kanda on the cheek. Kanda nearly killed him." Lavi groaned.

"Well, he's drunk, what did you expect?" I snapped, "I'm going to take Allen to the nurse..."

"NO! Not the nurse! She'll kill me if she knew I gave alcohol to a minor!" Lavi stopped me.

"That's why you don't do it in the first place!" I held Allen up as he wobbled around, "I'm taking him to his room then. You better get prepared to explain this Allen."

"Roger that." Lavi ran away.

"Hiccup! Lavi's gone too...Hiccup! Linali's the only one left!" Allen sang.

I dragged Allen to his room.

-

"Linali...Hiccup. This is my room? Hiccup! Linali brought me to my room! Yay!" Allen clapped his hands. His face was red. I could smell whisky from him.

"You need a nap. Change your clothes and sleep. Take a shower after. I'll get you something to eat once it's dinner time." I explained to him. Allen just smiled. Did he even listen to me?

But he looks so cute saying such childish things. I guess this is what alcohol to do you. Make you say idiotic things. Well, that's why you don't drink alcohol. I don't know how Lavi got his hands on alcohol anyways...

"Did you know I've- Hiccup- drank alcohol before?" Allen confessed, "When I was -Hiccup- 13?"

"You did?"

"Master had a bottle of wine on the table. He made me drink it as entertainment -Hiccup- for the ladies -Hiccup- he wanted to impress!" Allen sadly hiccuped.

"..." That's not a good master.

"Yes...Hiccup. Well, I should change and go to sleep." Allen stood up. I nodded. Allen started to unbutton his shirt. I suddenly realized what he was doing.

"STOP!" I screamed.

"Why? You told me to change, didn't you? Where are my clothes..." Allen went through his drawer, "There they are!" He started to take off his pants.

"STOP!" I screamed a second time, "You-you-you don't change in front of a lady!" I screamed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Hiccup. My master made me do it when -Hiccup- I was drunk! Hiccup!"

That's not a good master.

"My master also made me -Hiccup- kiss the cheeks of the ladies...Hiccup! I shouldn't do that to, right? Hiccup!" Allen hiccuped alot.

"Uh..." That's not a good master, "I-I-If a kiss on the cheek is it...That's okay..."

"Really? Kanda nearly killed me for doing that! Hiccup!" Allen smiled. I smiled back. Allen came closer and touched his lips on my cheek, "Ta-da."

"T-T-Thank you."

God, this is one thing I'm not going to explain to Allen if he comes back to his senses.

-

_Fin_

-

I've never drinked alcohol. I'm still underage. I don't plan to drink it even if I'm old enough. So I don't know what it's like to drink... I guessed the world spins around, you talk weird and stuff like that.

D.Gray man 168 is NOT UP!!

And I woke up 7:00 for the new chapter...


	8. Prank

**Aftermath**

**08**

-

_Pranks_

-

Yuu's been cranky these days. Probably because my prank I did last time. Remember? I put sugar in his soba. He hates sweet things. He's been brushing his teeth like crazy that day. Gramps been teaching me about Asian History. He says I spell everyone's names wrong.

Of course, my newest hobby is teasing Allen and Linali. I've figured out that they harbor feelings. Yeah, I've been doing some pranks on Allen and Linali cause of this. I liked all the pranks I've done until now ('cept the one where I switched Allen's drink with whisky. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN).

My ultimate prank, starts today.

I present to you,

prank 503 : Room switching.

I will drop a bucket of water on Allen. Allen will go to his room to shower and change. While he is taking a shower, I will change the room number of Allen's room to Linali's room number. I'll drop a bucket of water on Linali, and she'll head to Allen's room which she thinks is his room.

I'll make sure Allen isn't finished changing. Linali walks in.

And BOOM.

There you have it.

The best prank yet!

I'm sure this one's gonna be a blast. Then there's the aftermath. Allen's gonna be in so much trouble by Komui! Ha, I can already imagine it...

This is going to be amazing.

Step 1.

"Hey, Allen."

"Ah, yes, Lavi?" He doesn't expect a thing. Bucket of water is in my hand.

Splash.

"Lavi!" Allen grumbled, "I'm all wet... This isn't good. The water's so cold!" Allen sneezed.

"Well, I'm sorry. It just slipped out of my hand. Why don't you go to your room, have a shower and change? I'll get you something to eat." I offered.

"Yes, I'll do that."

Bingo.

-

Step 2

Allen went to his room to shower. I have to get the room number of Allen's room and switch it with Linali's room. Allen's room is... 0231, change it with Linali's room, 1251...Bingo.

Step 2 is complete. Next reel the target in.

-

Step 3

"Yo, Linali. Remember the books you borrowed from Gramps while he was cleaning up?"

"Ah, yes Lavi. Those books. They're in my room. Does Bookman want me to return them?" Linali asked. Oh, all I want is for you to walk into Allen's room. That's all I want. My prank is almost ready to blast. I snicker.

"A-Anyways. Could you get them from your room and return it to Gramps?"

"Of course. I'll do it."

Yes.

Step 3.

Complete. Now get ready for the action.

-

"Linali, where are you going?"

"Oh, General Nine. I'm heading to my room to get something."

"Komui was looking for you, screaming 'Dear Linali'. I'll get the items you need if it's not anything important. You room number was 1251, was it?"

"Oh yes. If it's not a bother. I would be very nice if you could go to my room and get the three books on my desks and please return them to Bookman?"

"Sure, why not."

-

I finished my shower. I wonder where my pants are... I think I have a extra pair of pants in my drawer...

-Creak?

"Oh, Lavi, is that you?"

No, that's not Lavi.

It's...General Nine?!

"General Nine?!"

"What are you doing, naked in Linali's room? Did your master teach to be naked in a woman's room?" She growled.

"This is my room!..." Wait, that's not the point. I...I just came out from my shower.

-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh, I hear a scream. My prank has worked perfectly. Strange. I think that's a scream of a male.

"Oh, Lavi." Linali comes up to me. Isn't she suppose to be screaming in front of Allen's room? "I had some things to take care of, so I asked General Nine to go to my room and return the books for me."

"General Nine?"

Oh God. I'm sorry Allen.

-

_Fin_

-

This is a stupid chapter. I was just so bored. I made this chapter in like, 10 minutes, so please don't blame me if there are any grammer, spelling mistakes. I promise to make the next chapter better. Although this chapter was a fun chapter to make.


	9. Hair

**Aftermath**

**09**

-

_Hair_

-

Bad hairday. My hair's been growing longer each day, and the longer it gets, the harder it is to take care of it. I can't seem to get my hair straight. All these knots and problems...

"Linali, it's breakfast. Komui-san was worried if you were sick or something..."

Allen.

"D-D-don't come in! I haven't cleaned my hair yet!" I panic.

"Oh...Bad hair day? I see. That's why you didn't come. I'll help," Allen walks over and brings up a chair behind me, "Do you want me to brush it for you?" Allen offers. Why not. I'm going to be stuck here anyways.

"Thanks."

"Hm, Linali's hair is very long. Of course, Kanda's hair is long too." Allen smiles, "I wonder if he has bad hair days."

"I'm thinking of cutting it short, about to my neck? What do you think?" I ask.

"I'm fine with every kind of hair Linali does." Allen smiled. It's always _'What do you want, Linali?', 'Whatever you want, Linali'_. You never really hear Allen mention what he wants to do...If you take out the part where Allen orders everything he wants to Jerry-san.

"No, Allen. You should decide. I really want someone else to decided for me."

"Um...But I think Linali looks pretty no matter what hair she is."

Aw, that's so nice.

"But I like Linali's long hair. It looks very beautiful when the wind blows through Linali's hair. I think it's one of Linali's beauty traits." Allen smiled. His fingers ran through mt hair.

"Really? Maybe I'll leave my hair like this then."

"Oh, but you don't have to. If Linali likes it short, you can do whatever you want with it."

Allen nervously shook his hands. Allen brushed his fingers through my hair. It felt so good.

"Your hair, it smells so good.." Allen took my hair and took it to his nose and sniffed it softly, "Do you use shampoo?" Allen smiled. I feel so nervously. Maybe I should have used more shampoo.

"Um...yep." I smiled back. I blushed. Allen's face was so close to my hair. I wonder how nice Allen's hair smells. I reach out for Allen's face and pull it to my face.

"L-Linali?" Allen looks surprised.

"Hm...Your hair smells very good...," I mumbled, "Do you use shampoo?"

"Um...yes." Allen blushed.

It might be a bother. But I'll keep my hair long. Allen likes it. Besides, Allen can smell my hair like this.

-

_Fin_

-

Very short...I know...


	10. Blackmail

**Aftermath **

**10**

**-**

_Blackmail_

-

"You know, I've been picking up some signals between you and Linali," I said to Allen, waiting for a big reaction. Allen nearly spits out his drink and coughs hard. Bingo! A big reaction.

"Lavi, what makes you say that?" Allen nervously asks. Of course I love teasing Allen.

"OH nothing. Just looking at you at Linali makes me think that way. Is it possible that you have feel-"

"Sush, Lavi! Not in here! Komui-san might be hiding!" Allen covers my mouth, "What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Allen's sweating like crazy. I understand, the scariest things in the world is the male family members of the girl you're going out with... Wait, maybe old Panda man is scarier.

"Dude, I understand. I was like that when I was dating Lilly years ago," I pat his back, "Our Allen is finally growing up..."

"Lavi!" Allen blushs, "Please keep quiet about this!"

"Sure, why not?...If there is something in there for me," I snicker. You know me. Call me evil. Bah, like I care. Allen's jaw drops.

"Y..You're blackmailing me?" Allen whispers.

"Yep, and you better listen if you don't want Komui to murder you during the night." Allen has a habit of playing with his fingers when he's nervous. He's so bad at lying, "Now, I'm hungry right now. Maybe having a bit of pudding will help me out."

"R-Right!" Allen runs to Jerry and fetches me some pudding. Yeah.. This is going to be more interesting than I thought.

-

"Lavi, where have you been?" Dang, it's Panda gramps, "You're late for your recording lessons! I thought I told you, no flirting with girls!"

"Oh, I'm not flirting. Allen's just helping me out polish my hammer," I point at Allen, who was cleaning my hammer, "Wonderful! You know, Allen, you're better at this than I thought."

"You idiot! Why does Allen have to do your work?" Gramps asks.

"Isn't that clear? I'm blackmailing him." I answer.

"Lavi! You're not suppose to say that!" Allen covers my mouth.

"Blackmail, redmail, yellowmail. I don't care! Lavi, you're late for your recording! Allen, don't listen to him. If he does anything bad, I'll take care of him." Gramps answered. I cursed silently under my breath, "I heard that, Lavi." Dang, caught.

"Eh, so my blackmailing plan ends like this?" I moaned. It was just begining to get fun.

"Stupid Lavi! Just get in the room!" Gramps kicks me into the room. Ouch, that hurts. Allen smiles. This isn't over yet! I may be able to blackmail Linali! Evil laugh- Mu hahah! My perfect evil plan!

-

"1502...Dang, was is May or June 3rd?"

"May."

History is sooo hard. Thanks of my photographic memory, my brain is stuffed with useless junk about history. When it can be filled with juicy gossip about Allen and Linali! HAHAHA! (evil laugh) I know I'm evil. That's the great thing about me.

"What were you blackmailing Walker about?" Gramps asked.

"Of course, a bit of love gossip." I replied, "Allen and Linali love each other."

"Really," Gramps answered, "I kind of know that. I bet Komui has figured that out by now though. That's why he's been sending Allen on all those missions. Of course, to take away his free time that he would spend with Linali."

"REALLY? Then why hasn't Komui killed Allen yet?" I asked. Wow, this is news.

"Because, you idiot, isn't it clear?" Gramps hits me again, "He's looking over the problem! He's going to let them be as they want to be...Although it still seemed as if Walker will die if he lays a hand on Linali."

"Love without laying a hand on the girl? That's a really bad love." I complained.

"It's none of your buisness. Don't concern about others love affair." Gramps smacked me again.

-

"Allen, what's wrong?" Linali comes up to me.

"Oh, I've just got Lavi 10 plates of pudding, polished his hammer, did his laundry...and all sorts of useless things. How was your mission? You just came back, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I came back from France. Found traces of mass amounts of akumas there." Linali answers, "I'm so tired."

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat? I'm tired too. I've done too much with Lavi ordering me around." I sighed.

"Sounds like you've had fun." Linali giggles. Seriously, it's amazingly stupid, the things he make me do.

"My room isn't fun, we should get out of my room, and get something to eat." I smile and grabs Linali's arm and I lead her to the door, when Linali stops.

"I want something else before I eat." Linali responds.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"This." Linali tiptoes over and lightly touches my lips with hers, "Thank you, let's go eat." You smiles and walks out of the door. I smile.

"Why not? I would like some pudding."

-

_Fin_

-

Yes, my dirty little mind filled with fluff, OCC ness, and dirty flirting.

So blame me. HAH! Love Allen X Linali.


	11. Cold

**Aftermath**

**11**

-

_Cold_

-

"42 Degrees Celsius. That's not a temperature a human should have," The head nurse lectured me for not being careful, "Fighting akumas in the snow, in Canada? Were you out of your mind, Walker?...and it's December, for goodness sake!"

"Well... I was too absorbed in the thought of fighting akumas that I really didn't notice my fever..." Allen mumbled. The head nurse glared at him.

"I guess common sense isn't very common for some people, after all." The head nurse hissed. She got some pills.

"Will Allen be okay?" I asked.

"He'll be fine in a while. Just give him some space, Miss Linali. Make sure you don't get too close to him. You'll catch it too. Walker, for you... You're going to stay in bed for a long time!" The head nurse spat.

"Is it that serious?" I gave a slight gasp.

"Eh, it's just the common cold, Linali." Allen whispered slightly. His face was red.

"Take these pills. I'll give them to you three times a day," The head nurse handed Allen some pills, "Miss Linali, if it's not a bother, would you mind getting Walker meals from Jerry-san? He knows what's best when you have cold."

"Sure, why not," I agreed, "I'll visit, Allen."

-

Lunch.

"Allen...You there?"

"Oh, Linali, are you there?" I heard a raspy voice behind the door. Probably Allen. He's been red like a tomato for a long time. He always sweats a lot. But I guess that's a common signs of a cold.

"I got some food for you. Jerry-san says soup is best when you're sick." I handed a bowl of soup, "Do you think you'll need more?"

"Nah, it's fine. I don't feel like eating as much as I used to, anyways. This cold is ruining my diet." Allen gave a weak laugh.

"You feel okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine. Linali, you really should stay away from me. You'll catch the cold too. We don't want that happening." Allen grinned. I pouted.

"So that means no visits?" I asked.

"Well, I guess visits will be limited." Allen coughed.

"Hmp." I pouted again. Allen gave a slight grin, "Does kissing transfer colds?"

"EH?!" Allen flinched at my question, "O-Of course, Linali!"

"Does hugging?"

"I...I don't know. But it would be best if you didn't get too close.." Allen flinched again. I'm making him nervous, how cute.

-

"Miss Linali...Don't tell me you got a cold too!" The head nurse angrily growled.

"I..I'm very sorry. I must have got it when I was giving Allen his food..." I sneezed.

"Hm...Is that all?" The head nurse asked me.

"U-U-Uh...Yes." I coughed.

"For all I know, kissing does count as an act that transfers bacteria, Miss Linali." The head nurse gave me some pills, "Your cold doesn't seem as bad. I'm sure a good rest and these pills will help out. Oh, Miss Linali."

"Yes?"

"Next time you meet a sick patient, please don't kiss him."

"Eh, I'll try."

But really, if it's Allen, I can't give any promises.

-

**Fin**

-

Yes, my mind is filled with dirty, dirty little fluff. OCC ness, please forgive. I like Allen X Linali fluff. Trust me. Sorry 'cause it's so short...


	12. Sight

**Aftermath **

**12**

-

_Sight_

-

"I've always wondered, Allen. What is the world like in your eye?" I ask.

"Eh... I'm not sure of what you mean, Linali. Do you mean my cursed eye?" Allen asks back, I nod. Allen stays silent for a second, "Well, everything is pretty much black and white when it's activated. Everything but the souls of akumas. Sometimes, I can even hear voices. It's very painful sometimes."

"Does it hurt alot?"

"Not really... At first, yes, the shock was terrible, but I got used to it. I could now use my eye like I was taking out from my pocket. It's strange somehow. How comfortable it is to use it now." Allen faintly smiles.

That sounds sad.

Being able to use something so dreadful, so easily.

"I would like to see the world in your view," I reply, "If it's so painful, why not let me take some some of the pain? Don't you think it's a good idea?" I smile. I was hoping Allen would smile back. But he didn't.

He looked shocked.

"Don..'t say that, Linali." Allen faintly replies. I can barely hear it, "It's not like that. It's not as easy as that."

"Why? I'm just saying it anyways. I really don't mean it..." I pouted.

"Really... I wouldn't want you to even talk about it!" Allen holds my hand. I glance at Allen, "I wouldn't live with the guilty of even letting you say that... Please Linali." Allen begs.

"Allen," I mumble, "I'm strong enough to say what I want to say, and take responsibility for it!" I grip Allen's hand.

"Linali..." Allen mumbles.

I wonder. What it really is like, in Allen's eye. Allen tells me not to think about it.

I know he's saying it because he cares for me, and everyone else. That's who he is. Not even being able to hurt a fly. That's how Allen is. He wouldn't even stand letting someone being hurt.

His eye shows that.

Just how much he takes the pressure. It's painful for me to see. I can't take it. Every time I see his eye, I feel like something's rising up inside me. Hatred, sadness, pain. Everything that hurts. I hate it.

"Linali... Don't make that kind of face.." Allen sadly replies. I wrap my arms around him. Allen sadly smiles, "You know, my eye isn't always bad. My eye, it's so dull. I admit that. But as much as it's dull, you can see the light in people."

"Really?" I ask in amazement.

"Just kidding," Allen jokes. I pout, my arms still around him, "But you know, when I see you, Linali...

I feel like there's a light surrounding me."

I smile.

"Silly, that's the same for me too. I see a light surrounding me, every time I see you."

-

_Fin_

-

Yes, it's sad. Kind of sad, I guess. But Allen and Linali will brighten up the day.

I don't think I've written Angst for a **loooong**time. Fluff, fluff, fluff and OCC ness. That's all I have in life. HAHAH. It's kind of short again. Just forgive with your love and kindness, okay? Thanks for all the reviews.


	13. Jealousy

Okay, I've decided to write my stories to like this now. No more writing in the center! Many people commented on how it is hard to read when the writing is in the center, so I've decided to change the formation like this.

P.S. Thanks to Hiwatari-Angel-15 for this unexpected idea. I can really need some ideas. Just send me some. I'll happily take them.

Oh, and this isn't Yaoi. It's pure Allen X Linali.

-

**Aftermath**

**13**

-

_Jealousy_

-

"Who was your first kiss?"

"EH? Th-That's a very sudden question, Linali." Allen nervously chuckled, "Well, honestly, I think it's Kanda or Lavi. Lavi did a horrible prank last time where he switched my drink with whisky. I think I was badly drunk... I remember almost nothing...but I remember singing songs and kissing Lavi and Kanda on the cheek."

Oh.

That incident. I remember that day.

"So it wasn't me?"

"Wait...It was before Kanda and Lavi! Timcampy! No...Mana was my first kiss. Well, for number of kisses, you're at first place." Allen smiled mischievously.

"You are so gay, Allen," I joked, "You kiss too many guys. I don't know if I feel comfortable around someone who's gay."

"Hmph. I'm a straight male."

"Of course you are."

"I bet you're just jealous, Linali! Because I'm so popular between **both **females and males. Aren't you Linali?" Allen stuck his tongue out.

"Of course not!" I fought back, "I'm a popular person too!"

"Oh really? Well, then let's have a bet. Who ever admits they're jealous first has to do the winner a favor!" Allen suggested.

"You are so on."

-

"Lavi, you have to help me!"

"Eh, Linali, what's going on? Why isn't Allen with you?" Lavi looked up. He was reading a book next to Kanda who was eating his soba as usual. I explained our somewhat ridiculous bet.

"So, you want me to help you make Allen jealous?" Lavi concluded. I nodded. Kanda looked as if he was saying _'your bet is so pointless',_ "Why not? This will be a piece of cake. Where is Allen anyway? Knowing the guy, he wouldn't be able to ask a normal lady where the toilet is."

I laughed at his joke.

I was going to have to find Allen is I was going to make him jealous. Where was he?

I asked Lavi to stay with Kanda while I went to find Allen. Hm. He wasn't in the east building. South building? West, he must be there! I headed to west building.

"Oh... Yes. I'm fine... I might get a mission near London... NO. But I'll help you... Yep... Okay."

Allen was making a phone call. Who was he calling to?

"Just don't get into anymore trouble, please?... Bye."

Of course, I wasn't jealous, for all I know. I could be an old man. I'm not jealous! I...It might be a friend, or anyone else! There are thousands of possibilities! Don't lose your cool, don't lose your cool.

Allen hung up.

"I'm jealous!"

I screamed.

OH GOD. What the hell did I just do? I warned myself so much not to lose of my cool.

"Linali...What are you doing here? More importantly, you just lost the bet!" Allen looked shocked. I blushed madly.

"Uh...Okay. I admit it. Who were you talking to? I'm dying to know."

"I was calling Master. He's in London and has a bunch of debts again. I promised to pay it back for him. He doesn't want the Headquarters to know." Allen bursted into laughters.

GOD.

This is so embarissing. I was jealous of General Cross.

"Okay, you have to do me a favor. What should I do..." Allen wondered. He was enjoying this, wasn't he? I just stood next to him, my face all red. Allen snapped his fingers all of a sudden, "I don't know.."

"How about this?"

I leaned over and gave Allen a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Is that good enough?"

"..Um, no. One on the lips would be good enough though." Allen joked.

"Hey, why not?"

-

_13 _

_fin_

-

I am so stressed. 'Cause... I just read the newest chapter of D.Gray man..and I need more information!:( Hoshino sensei...Another HIATUS?! Please...come back soon...

And when I'm stressed, I make very bad writing. Forgive me for any OCC ness spelling mistakes BLAH BLAH. ETC.

Who's watching the OLYMPICS?! (MEMEME!)


	14. Piano

**Aftermath **

**14**

**-**

_Piano_

-

I hear a light tune down the hallway. Where is it coming from? The library? I peep into the library. I never knew we had such a talented artist in Black Order. I bet it's a girl. Wait, no. She..I mean, he's wearing pants.Is it a boy? I've seen him before.

Allen?

"Linali?" Allen turns around.

"Oops, caught redhanded. Just wanted to see who was the playing the piano." I giggled, "You play so well, Allen. Well, I guess I hear you play in the ark already."

"Yes, well," Allen blushes, as if he's embaresed, "I'm just trying to remember the song that I played in the ark. I'm actually terrible at piano. I'm trying to remember the notes. But I'm not making any progress."

"Could you play it for me?" I ask. Allen gasps.

"Really? I-I mean, I'm horrible at piano. I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear it... I would let you hear it I was better, but I've never played piano for real." Allen mumbles. I smile.

"It's fine. I'm fine with everything." I smile. Allen smiles back. I love that smile.

"No," Allen answers.

"Why?" I pout, "I want to hear it!" I whine.

"Well, if you insist... Just don't blame me if you can't hear anything when it ends." Allen jokes at me. He turns around and lifts his fingers up and presses the keyboard. For about a minute, soft music comes from the keyboard.

Light. Beautiful. I love it. I've never heard this tune before.

Allen is very talented.

Then.

The music stops.

"Allen?" Why did he stop? Is he sick? "Allen, are you okay?"

"...As I told you, I'm still trying to figure the whole song out. I finished learning this part here. If we sneak into the ark, I might be able to let you hear the whole song...but I wouldn't take any chances." Allen winks. I smile.

"That was amazing." I smile. "Do you think I'll be able to learn it?" I asked. Allen nods and asks me to come sit next to him. I bring up a chair and stare at the piano.

"I think...the first note was this," Allen presses the keyboard, "Yes, this was it."

"You think?"

"Hey, I'm still learning. I'll teach you until the part I know." Allen presses the keyboard again, "Now these two notes and.."

"These two?"

"Yep, that's right. While you're doing that...the other hand will press this key." Allen teaches me. I feel like I'm in school. Oh, of course, school would be wonderful with a teacher like Allen.

"Is this it?" Allen nods at my question.

"Then the one to the right," I press the keys, "Yes! That's right!" I smile, "Then the ones to the left...No, the left." Allen reaches out for my fingers and covers his hands around mine.

Of course, what would be my reaction? Blushing.

"This one is three notes. The one on the right..." Allen reaches over my arms, "The one next to it...and the far left."

I'm madly blushing, but I'm still playing, eh?

"There...!...Sadly, that's all I can play." Allen apolozies, "But you're very good at it. It took me nearly weeks just to figure this part out." Allen stands up, "Now, Komui-san woudln't like it if I was here alone with you."

Brother, always ruining everything.

"Fine," I mumbled with a sad sigh, "Do you want to go get something to eat? The library?" I asked.

"Actually... Maybe to the office. I need to get Komui-san to hear something from my other mission..But before that..." Allen hesitates.

"What is it?"

"Uh...may I...I...hold your hand again?" Allen bursts out. I smile.

"Why not?" I smile back and tightly grips his hand. He answers by giving a tight grip back, "Now, let's go before Brother ruins this."

-

_Fin_

-

Yes, Komui is the source of all evil ruining the AllenXLinali moment. But he's the funny one, eh? GIVE ME IDEAS. I need ideas, without ideas, no chapter, no chapters, me sad. :(

So come on, send ideas! I'll happily consider them (but no promises) but since I'm so desperate, I'll probably use them. Just give me a word, and I'll make it into a chapter! So come on, send your ideas!


	15. Circus

**Aftermath **

**15**

-

_Circus_

-

P.S. Thanks for all the ideas :) I promise to use them whenever I can! Credit to mario947 for this idea. Oh. By the way, time in this fanfics has no meaning. In one chapter, it'll be spring and the next chapter it'll be winter. Kind of hard to match the seasons when you're writing about random stuff...

-

Juggling was something that I learned from Mana. I did chores near the circus at first, such as cleaning up after the show or help give out flyers... I never really bothered to learn how to do tricks though. Until Mana taught me.

Now, sometimes I think about those times and I find it so distant.

"Wow...you are an amazing juggler..." Linali looked amazed as she glowed with happiness. Clowns are people who give happiness in a way.

"Thank you. I can probably juggle one more ball," I mumbled and Linali obediently passed me another ball, "Thank you." I kept on juggling. Sometimes, I can juggle and juggle without even noticing people in front of me.

"It's amazing how you can juggle so well..." Linali sighed in amazement.

"Well, it's just something I learned from my time in the circus with Mana," I replied, "Have you ever went to one before?"

"A very long time ago...I don't even remember. I was so scared of the lions doing harmless tricks, that I busted out crying and calling for Brother...That's all I remember." Linali chuckled.

"Maybe we should go to the circus sometime," I suggested, "It's going to be winter soon. The best time to watch a circus is in during the fall, with Halloween and all that."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. We can always go downtown when we have time and watch a circus. Just the two of us." Linali smiled.

Just the two of us. It sounded good...if you don't count the 'aftermath-nearly-killing' Komui.

"Don't worry about Brother," Linali added bluntly as she read my mind, "We've been downtown by ourselves before, right? Brother hasn't killed you **yet**."

"Uh... I hope I stay alive," I nervously mumbled. The word '**yet**' was emphasized too much.

"How about this Saturday? We can always go downtown by ourselves. You don't have a mission, right?" Linali asked. I nodded, "That's good. Let's head downtown on Saturday."

Eh, I'll take the risk.

-

Komui was staring us with so much anger from the window that I could actually feel his glare even though I turned my back to ignore him.

"Allen!" Linali called me from behind, "Let's go. Don't worry about Brother. If he tries to murder you, I'll somehow stop him." Linali smiled. I'm sorry Linali, but when matters come to Komui, I really can't trust anybody.

Linali pulled my hand towards downtown. There was a big tent. A circus tent. Bright colors, yellow, red...It was like the circus that I met Mana. I stared at the circus tent for quite a while. I don't even remember how long. When I came back to my senses, Linali bought tickets and we were going in.

"I can't wait to see this!" Linali happily giggled as we sat in our seats. I smiled. I haven't been to a circus since Mana dies, when I think about it.

"I'm going to go to the washroom, okay?" Linali nodded. I walked outside to find the washroom. That was when I saw a crowd of people. Not ordinary people. They had costumes on. I guessed they were the performers.

"Hey you," Someone called me, "Yeah, you. Can you juggle?" They asked me.

"Yes, I'm quite good." I replied proudly.

"Well, we're in need of a juggler. All you have to do is go near the audience and juggle several balls. Nothing special." A clown asked me. I thought about it. Maybe that isn't such a bad idea.

-

"Where's Allen...He's awfully late."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The circus will start!" Several lions went out and performed several of impressive tricks. Clowns did a funny show here and there, and I went out. I had a mask on and headed toward the audience juggling some balls.

Hey, Linali doesn't look too happy. I headed towards Linali.

"Hello young lady." I smiled. The people around her seemed to be amazed. Linali looked at me with supsition.

"Allen?" She gasped.

"Hello, Linali." I whispered, "I'm on stage today. Hope you don't mind."

"Why would I? You are a perfect clown, as I imagined. Too bad. I wanted you to be my personal clown." Linali giggled.

"Well, you can have me anytime."

Being a clown is good in a lot of ways.

-

_Fin_

-

I know, it's sort of lacking something...I don't know, thanks again for all those ideas :)

Credit to mario947 for the idea. I'll use more ideas!


	16. Tea time

**Aftermath **

**16**

**-**

_Tea Time_

-

"Do you like tea, Linali?"

"Eh, tea?...Well, I can drink tea. I drank green tea and red tea before...But I can say with 100 courage that I am not a tea expert."

I explained to Allen. Allen smiled.

"Well, why don't I teacj you a little? Beautiful ladies like Linali need to know about tea so other people can get motivated into tea!" Allen smiled.

"Flattery will get you no where," I smiled back, "Well, what kind of tea do you like?"

"Well, I'm a personal fan of herbal tea. I like peppermint tea...maybe Jasmin..." Allen went on about types of tea. I'm not really a fan of tea. It's so bitter. I'm a personal fan of sweet things, "Would you like to try some?" Allem asked.

Eh.

A cup of tea won't kill me, right?

I took the small cup, which was still a bit hot. I carefully took a sip. Hey. It's not too bad. It's...actually kind of sweet.

"It's lemon grass tea. I figured out Linali liked sweet things, so I added just a bit of sugar. Milk tea is also a type of tea that is sweet. See...I noticed that Linali doesn't really like tea."

Oh.

Was I showing my emotions too much?

"So, I made it special for Linali. See. It's not good to have a prejudice against something. Having a certain thought about something limits your experiences."

Prejudice...

I had a prejudice that tea was bitter.

"So, I think it was my duty to help Linali see the light of tea."

"Ha..." I slightly laughed.

"So, would you like a bit of tea?" Allen asked. He passed me a tiny teacup, "What kind? Lemon grass?"

"Sure."

I enjoyed this cup of tea. Maybe tea isn't so bad. Allen drank a bit of tea from his cup.

"Is your tea good?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a bit bitter, but it's fine," Allen replied.

"I'll try some," I took Allen's cup and took a sip. Allen blushed.

"Linali...you drank from the cup from I drank...They call that an indirect kiss, right?" Allen smiled.

"We don't need teacups to kiss," I smiled back. Allen's soft lips touched mine.

Hey, I might enjoy drinking tea a bit more.

-

_fin_

-

I'm drowning in my summer homework. So expect less updates...since school's starting!! **NOOOO!!** I'm soooo sorry this chapter is so short...I'm drowning in my homework...Please forgive me!!


	17. Mistletoe

**Aftermath**

**17**

-

_Mistletoe_

-

I found myself in this mess. My nervous smiles. It was nerve wreaking. I was enjoying, and being tortured by my own consciousness during this event. It all started in the afternoon, just after lunch when I found Allen outside reading a book. Christmas was coming up in a few days, so I decided to ask him what he would like as a Christmas present.

Of course, Allen smiled sadly and said I didn't need to give him a present.

I wondered why Allen was all so depressed when it came to Christmas. I did not know, and I did not ask. I looked up as I saw some white snow falling. I hoped for a Christmas with snow, and it seemed as if my prayer would come true.

That's when it all happened.

I headed inside with Allen because of the snow. We headed to the cafeteria together, when we found ourselves under a mistletoe.

"Hey! We got them!" Lavi suddenly screamed. Everyone gathered around us.

"W-What's the problem?" I asked. Something wasn't right.

"Heheheh, we're testing out the new item we invented!" Reever snickered, "It'll trap one male and one female together until the mistletoe until they kiss!"

Yes, this was a crisis.

"KISS?!"Allen and I screamed, "You mean, lips to lip?!"

Reever nodded. All the finders and exorcists, even the Generals and even Kanda were gathered around us. All the scientists were smiling in pride...except brother. We could hear his cry in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it." Everyone chanted. Allen and I whimpered in the middle of the crowd with teary eyes.

"You have to do it. This stuff won't wear off for weeks." Reever smiled. Oh god, there was no way out. Allen coughed. He looked as his stomach. He must be hungry. Allen looked at me.

"Let's get it over with, Linali!" Allen looked at me as if he promised something to someone...Probably promised his stomach to feed it after this crisis.

"...All right! I'm going to have strawberry flan after this!" I nodded. Allen nodded in agreement. He closed our eyes. I could feel my lips trembling. Everyone was smiling and gasping in amazement while brother whined in the distance.

"YEAH!" Everyone in the crowd cheered as our lips lightly met. We could get out of the mistletoe now. The crisis was over. Brother was still whining in the distance, pledging to kill Allen that night.

I ate my strawberry flan with my cheeks bright red. Allen ate his flan with his cheeks bright red too.

-

_Mistletoe_

_fin_

-

I know...I haven't updated in FOREVER. But school's just been killing me with loads of homework. You understand my crisis...right? UGH, my history homework is due next week and I haven't had the time to start on it. AUGGHGHGHGH


End file.
